Builds/Strategies
IMPORTANT Everything found on this page is all opinion-based and should be taken with a grain of salt. 'Skip this if you don't like reading, or if you already understand the basics' Just in case you have no idea whatsoever how the game is played, here is a basic description of the game menu and HUD (heads-up-display). Gats.io is a multiplayer two-dimensional shooting game where the player controls a small, circle-shaped avatar of various colors holding a weapon. Upon entering the domain (just gats.io) in your browser, the title screen shows up, showing the six main weapons in the game on the middle of the screen, as well as armor, color (on FFA), and game mode selection. More about the weapons can be viewed on the guns page. The player can select zero, one, two, or three points of armor. Each point grants the player 30 extra armor hitpoints. The more armor you equip, the slower your movement speed will be. The game is viewed from above, with the player able to see in all four directions around the avatar for a considerable range. A map is shown in the upper left-hand corner of the screen, indicating the player's position on the arena. The map does not show the position of other players, but can be used to navigate around. In the lower right-hand area of the screen, your weapon selection and ammunition counter (you have unlimited ammunition for every weapon, but you need to reload) is shown. In the top right-hand side of the screen, a leader board shows the top ten players and their score, kills, and team color. In the lower left-hand corner shows your health and armor (Max of 90 armor and 100 health). The avatar also can be used to show your health (Maximum health is 100, regardless of upgrades, armor, or weapons), as the avatar's colored center represents how much health is left (as your health diminishes, your color diminishes), as well as armor (The thickness of your outline is how much armor you have). Your health and armor regenerate at about 3 per second passively. At the bottom of your screen is a large bar that shows your score, as well as how close you are to leveling up. There are only three levels, and each level grants you an upgrade or ability depending on your level. The ability selector is located next to your weapon indicator on the lower right-hand side of the screen. See upgrades for more. The arena itself is a massive, open area filled with barriers, which are essentially walls. The map shows the borders of the arena (dark grey areas), which is called the Fog. The Fog expands and contracts depending on the amount of players present on the server, where more players equals a larger and more expansive arena. Players can shoot, use abilities, and move through the Fog like the normal arena, but they will lose health at a rate of 10 health per second, ignoring armor and killing people very quickly while in contact with dark grey. If you die, your death screen will say "You were killed by the fog". The map also shows several small squares all over the arena, which are control points that give score to players standing on them. In FFA and TDM, they are used by dominating players/teams to increase their score. In DOM, a team must capture all control points by standing on them (At least one player needs to be standing on every point) to win (Inaccurate). Controls: Relatively simple, they are the basis of most arcade-style web browser shooting games. WASD or arrow keys to move (Up, down, right, and left), mouse to aim and left click to shoot. R to reload (you can reload as long as your clip is not at it's maximum capacity, but not when it is full). Movement is continuous (no acceleration or 'slipping' on the floor) and one-directional regardless of where you are pointing. Many guns have a recoil which move you backwards slightly from the direction you are firing at. If you get hit by a bullet, you will take a slight knockback in the opposite direction from where you are hit. General strategies: Strafe enemies by running around them and making it difficult for them to aim at you, while shooting at them in return. It is unwise to stand still in firefights, as you are an easy target and hard to miss. Always reload when there is nobody in range - it can save your life in situations where a half-full clip costs you your life. Stick together; the more people, the more firepower - plus, it will scare away lone players and make taking down enemies easier. Also, if you think about it, your teammates will draw away fire and soak up bullets for you. Many different colored barriers are present all over the arena, which are rectangular shapes that cannot move or be damaged in any way. Players cannot walk through them, and all bullets hitting the barriers will be absorbed. Use this to your advantage - when taking fire from an enemy with serious firepower, use barriers to take cover and increase survivability. Another useful tip for exploiting walls are "wall hacking", where blue rectangles and green squares are thin enough to allow the barrels of all weapons besides the pistol and SMG to poke through and fire. Players utilizing this trick can fire from an impenetrable barrier, while unable to be damaged in return. While wall hacking may seem slightly too overpowered, keep in mind that all players can use this trick, as well as that it is very easy to strafe around or move to a different area. This feature makes the build ability much more powerful as you can build temporary cover or a base for your team that you can shoot from, while still being completely protected. ---- 'RECOMMENDED/COMMUNITY BUILDS' (Feel free to contribute and add ideas, but make sure to explain the usefulness and how it works. You may or may not decide to add your name to the build. Refrain from editing the builds of others. Try to keep the beginning of the setup with the standard format - Name of Build(optional), creator of build(optional) Weapon, armor, first upgrade, ability, second upgrade, then a description and usage. Russian Build (SovietSpecialist) A perfect team group would be 10 Makhra, 2-3 Tyazheliy, 1-2 Medics, 1-2 Stroybat, and 3 Snipers Makhra (Infantryman) | Weapon: Assault | Armour:2-3 | Skill 1: Range ; Skill 2: Medkit or any of the 3 grenades ; Skill 3: Damage (Recoil/Accuracy if friendly base to use) | Your typical Russian soldier, prepared for general combat, and good for both defense and offense, can be used quite well in flanking enemies attempting to attack a friendly point. Recommended to have other soldiers with you or a multi-enemy rush may wipe you out. If going full offensive (such as attacking a control point with many enemies inside a bunker or fort) then gas grenade would be best. If not then your choice of either grenade or frag should do, although check if any teammates stationed with you have Medkit. If not, then they most likely have grenades and you should leave that to them. Tyazheliy (Heavy One) | Weapon: LMG | Armour: 3 | Skill 1: Range ; Skill 2: Shield ; Skill 3: Recoil or Kevlar | Excellent for defending and good for support when going offensive. It is important to have a teammate with you, preferably one who can build. Recoil works only when still so it's necessary to have a wall to sit behind when firing. You can also use your shield and you yourself as a shield to protect teammates that are firing from behind you. (An interesting strategy involves a Tyazheliy except instead of Shield, he/she builds completely around themself and essentially making themselves a turret, allowing a point to be held for quite some time. Only weakness is lucky aimed grenade and gas grenade, or a full multi-enemy assault if the turreter is alone.) Stroybat (Construction Battalion) | Weapon: Shotgun | Armour: 1| Skill 1: Kevlar ; Skill 2: Build ; Skill 3: User Choice (Range Preferred) | Works well if you are experienced with shotgun use. Best to have a fellow soldier with you, such as a Tyazheliy. Medic | Weapon: Pistol | Armour:1 | Skill 1: Kevlar ; Skill 2: Medkit ; Skill 3: Range or Damage | Medics are arguably the most useful defense support groups, especially in TDM. When points are getting pounded and barraged with bullets, and teammates are low on health, the medic saves the day and heals the soldiers, letting them finish off those pesky attackers. Without medics, defenders would have a hard time surviving, and everytime one soldier is lost, that's one less defender against constant attackers. While waiting for health kits to refresh, help out your fellow comrades! Pistol does about 30-55 damage, and your Kevlar will keep you going after a shot or two. Always place your health over others however! Better one soldier die, than the medic who could've healed three more after a ten second reload. Conclusion: ''Don't forget to thank the medic.'' The Russian Sniper ~''Average Russian Sniper'' | Weapon: Sniper | Armour:1-3 | Skill 1: Damage ; Skill 2: Camo ; Skill 3: Silencer | If your plan is to be unseen, this is the setup for you. Binoculars let you see the enemy before they see you, allowing you to camouflage just out of sight. While Blind-Shooting the silencer allows you to target any enemies defending a point, while being hard to determine your precise location. (To anyone not as experienced in sniping, know that you don't have to see the enemy to hit the enemy. Sometimes firing in a general direction where you think the enemy is will do, such as shooting at a capture point where enemies clearly are at. I call this Blind-Shooting' '') ~Defense-Remover' | Weapon: Sniper | Armour:2-3 | Skill 1: Damage ; Skill 2: Camo ; Skill 3: Binoculars | "The first to see the enemy wins" This setup allows decent kill chance and is a good team support for defending. Damage boost allows for one shots if the target has 1 or no armour, and two shot kill for anyone with more armour/Kevlar, while binoculars allow you to spot the enemy faster, and fire rounds before they do. ~Battle-Prepared Sniper'' | Weapon: Sniper | Armour:3 | Skill 1: Damage ; Skill 2: Camo ; Skill 3: Kevlar | Damage boost to insta-kill anyone without good armour, while Kevlar let's you take a few shots if your location is found, or someone sneaks up or flanks you. Works great for both defending and going offensive, and an over-all great setup to support your team. Other Non-Russian Builds Demo-Man | Weapon: Shotgun | Armour:0 | Skill 1: Range ; Skill 2: Landmines ; Skill 3: Kevlar | This setup is designed mainly for Domination, involving a shotgunner placing one landmine per point (Though there is a 3 landmine maximum placement). Enemies typically set off landmines every two-four minutes, depending on the server, and the amount of Guest noobs are on the enemy team. It's best to run away from a situation where your at low health or may most likely die, since if you die the landmines despawn. This is a great way to boost KDR, by occasional kills, landmines set off, placing more landmines, repeat. If your lucky, an enemy might trip a landmine killing not only themselves but other enemies unlucky enough to be next to the idiot who set it off! Search & Destroy | Weapon: Smg | Armour:1 | Skill 1: Kevlar or Range ; Skill 2: Knive ; Skill 3: Speed or Kevlar/Range | Basic setup that will boost KDR and a simple 'Run and Gun' assault tactic. Kniving at a control point area before you arrive usually leaves you with a kill, and one less enemy who didn't see it comming, if ''you managed a hit. Due to the high damage and rate of fire of an SMG protecting yourself from fire shouldn't be too hard unless your surrounded, but knife should help in CQC and you should be able to outrun any heavier weapons, especially if you chose speed. 'Dragon Build (DankDragon') UR MOM ALFIO)JWEI)GWJGUWEHGUhweroh0hg1 armor. Sniper, damage, knife, and kevlar upgrades. Description: The Dragon Build is when you obtain damage as the first upgrade. With damage, you can strike down other players in just 1-2 shots (Rqwj34805rh34j589034u5390u53fe is a good defensive and offensive move to make if you want to quickly kill them at close range. The last upgrade is Kevlar, which helps you defend against fast bullets, and other snipers with Damage as an upgrade. 'Universal Pistol''' - Zirgonima Build: Pistol, two points of armor. First upgrade - + Speed. Ability - Health pack. Second upgrade - Kevlar. This loadout is adept in one versus one situations, as the pistol is highly universal, sporting very good damage, range, and accuracy without upgrades, as well as holding a decent clip, fast reload speed, and light weight. The two points of armor slow you down slightly, but it is very worthwhile in intense firefights where every hitpoint counts. Besides, the pistol's weight and speed upgrade are more than enough to outrun pretty much every opponent you see (Unless they have no armor, speed, dash, and pistol - but this build is pretty much nonexistent), as well as dodge bullets easily and move around. This build focuses on staying alive, even through heavy cross fires and fortified enemy territory, while keeping high damage output and movement. The health pack is a lifesaver in almost every situation, as it basically grants you 80 extra hitpoints (You can afford to take tremendous amounts of damage) - a massive advantage in combat. The Kevlar, combined with the two points of armor, are more than enough to counter and survive attacks from heavy firepower and high damage builds - you are able to survive a point-blank blast from a shotgun. Together, the extreme speed and high armor, combined with decent firepower, is enough to take down virtually every other build with ease (requires some skill), as well as flanking and capturing points quickly. 'Shotgun build': Build: Shotgun with light(30 armor points) armor using kevlar, dash and damage. # AK Team Support Build: Assault rifle with medium armor (60 points), with +range, medkit and +damage/+clip size. With range it can be used to kill and suppress oncoming enemies and medkit keeps you and your teammates in the fight. A great help at keeping or securing objectives and still gets some decent kills. Damage decreases the amount of bullets required to kill, bettering the efficiency of the given 30 rounds and extended mag increases the bullets to kill with, letting you fire more and longer. Effective support build for holding point or being the driving force behind a charge. 'Hit and Run' Build: Pistol and light(30 point) armor with +speed and +range/+damage with frag or gas grenade. Very useful for harassing an control point. Quickly strafe and injure busy or inattentive enemies from a safe distance with range perk or kill recovering and weak troops with damage perk. Throw a frag against fortified positions (bases made from build ability) or groups of occupied soldiers. Throw your grenade as soon as it's ready. Useful for splitting up enemies in a massive, impenetrable looking cluster on a fort Knox-like control point and leading the cavalry. Good on offence. 'Musketeer', by mystic1618 Build: Sniper (No armor, +Speed, Knife, Kevlar; or Kevlar, Knife, +Speed). The point of this build is to be able to both run away (due to no armor and +speed) while taking less damage. Coupled with the close-ranged destructive power of Knife, this is a set that can promise both good damage and survivability. Of course, there ARE weaknesses, but one mistake, and probably the most likely, in using this set would be to waste the Knife. As Knife is a long-cooldown weapon, it should be used only in two circumstances: (1) When the enemy comes in close, and (2) in a guarded location; that is, with many allies around. Overall, this is a fast yet bulky set that can handle most situations and kite out of unfavorable ones. 'Annoying camper': (Yahtzeeman10) Build: LMG, level three Armour, range, build, no recoil. This build is meant to hold down an area for as long as possible. Word of warning though, this is ineffective until you have all three upgrades. The way you play this build is to find an area you want to set up in, then start building. Once you are satisfied with your fortifications, you can use the LMG to shoot over the walls while remaining protected. Make sure you do not move to take advantage of the 0% recoil and 100% accuracy caused by the "no recoil" effect. It would be wise to allow your self some space to move in case the enemy bring any type of grenade. If you find yourself fighting a high-range opponent, then just constantly repair the wall they are shooting at. It is extremely difficult for an opponent to kill you when you are protected by walls, have perfect accuracy, and have a huge amount of bullets to spam. Aggressive Sniper In this build you need a sniper. For your armor you should have 1 tick so you have some speed running around.The first upgrade is damage so your able to one shot people that have no kelevar and 100 hp. Second upgrade you should have knife for close range.Last upgrade will be Kevlar so you get more survival chance. Hope this helps i used it every day. 'Support Juggernaunt:' this build consists of 3pt armour (90 armor hitpoints), an LMG, with range, kevlar, and anything you want for tier 2. Great for providing serious firepower when dominating a point. When used in combintion with shield, you provide an very good platform for your allies to attack.Hit and Run: no armor, smg, speed, dash and kelvar. this is for high damage and survival. Counter-To-Everyone: (Whaleman) Shotgun 1 point of armor Kevlar: So you can survive 3-4 sniper shots, which is enough time to get into cover and advance on them. Dash: This is so you can get pistols and snipers, you dash, insta-kill them, and duck into cover. Thermal: This is so you can see silenced bullets, landmines, and camo trolls. Advice: This build can pretty much take on everyone. Pistols however are tricky. Cover is paramount. As a shotgun, you can poke through walls while pistols can't. Use that and dash to your advantage. Sniper (terrytan) no armour, damage, camo, silencer say ninja after u kill anyone. if yall see me dont kill me All side support ( Zelink ) If u use Assault Plz follow the following point # choose amour 2 .ranged + medic , kevlar/ speed+ . Which will have a range to damage support (call ds in the following) medic box is able to heal yourself and teamate ,which save yourself sometimes. Kevlar can save u form snipers and kill him wisly with the using of medic , u can easliy overcome it. Speed + can make u faster to ds your teamates. # Beware where u stand , u should stand front-middle in the formation,that u can ds in good range and save even 9000(lol)shotgun is coming to u, u will not die too soon or kill them back. u must cover by mates if formation # Leo mylunar (talk) 10:38, June 17, 2018 (UTC) its invented by Zelink ( zelink2 aslo ,which is my sceond account) Run and Gunner First off, choose pistol, no armor, then use speed+, medipack, and kevlar(or other way around). # Speed is important to stay alive, and allows you to easily flank your enemies while avoiding shots. # Medipack will help with staying alive as you can heal yourself quickly if badly hurt, or if your teamate needs health quickly. # Kevlar will keep you from dying instantly if shot by a sniper, and will reduce damage if you catch a couple bullets while strafing the enemy team. A good substitute for other armor types. Tip 1. Speed will make you the fastest person on the team so you will get to the fight earlier then your teamates, so try and weaken the enemy team before your team comes. Tip 2. You can easily kill another person on 1-1 match, but don't get surrounded, and KEEP YOUR DISTANCE from shotgunners. The Engineer First, choose the shotgun, then use light to medium armor, get range, build, and kevlar. 1.Range will help you shoot up enemies from a distance while retaining the shotguns damage, and will help you get the other upgrades. 2.Build will allow you to make bases and is the most important part of this build (duh!). Plus, with the shotgun, people will avoid getting close to not get a face full of lead. 3.Kevlar, combined with the light to medium armor, will help if you need to take some bullets to the face, and will keep your butt alive if running or if it gets tough. 4.This build relies heavily on teamates to cover you and provide extra firepower while building if you don't have a base yet, or if your building one. 5.Avoid getting outnumbered or flanked as this build is weak against fast or long ranged players (that's why this build relies heavily on your teammates). Heavy Team Pistol (NapalmTACengineer) EQUIPMENT: Lightweight armor: For fast running. Pistol: Thats how the title is. +Damage: This would make the pistol more powerfull. Smoke: Use this wisely if you are reloading and you are surrounded by 3 enemys or more. Silencer: This would make enemys to not see bullet. SUPPORT TEAM: 20 AK Units with Frag, Silencer and Thermal: Original Soldiers. 3 Bolt rifle unit with Camo, Damage and Binoculars: Camper. 5 SMG units with Build, Range and No recoil: Engineers. PLACE: On the border of the right, when you are there. Engineers needs to build an base and a camping spots for the Campers and the Original Soldiers will protect the base. However, when the Engineers see that the base its broked by enemys. They need to repair it and fight if the enemys want to broke it again. MysteryMaster's Custom Builds Stealth Sniper Light Armor, Damage, Camo, Supressor. Handgun Run No armor, Speed, Grenade, Damage. Not-so-Lightmachinegun Heavy armor, Kevlar, Shield, Large mags. Bullet flood (LMG) No armor, No recoil, Medkit, Range. Sub-sonic (SMG) Light armor, Supressor, Landmine, Large mags. Assault DMR Light armor, Range, Camo, Accuracy. Glock Rock Light armor, Large mags, Gas, Damage. 1.0 Shotgun Meta Light armor, Damage, Build, Range. Friendly Boi (Pistol) Light armor, Kevlar, Medkit, IquitYnotU2's builds Dash Abuser Works with SMG, Shotty, and LMG Skill level ( 1-5): 2 No armor or 1 classic speed,dash, and kevlar Tip: Use for easy killstreaks and watch out for knives and landmines. Fake Noob (LMG troll) Skill level: 3 3 armor w/ speed, shield, and range Tip: Don't reveal your shield until you have to and act like a noob until in range. CHARGE!!! (Assault Rifle or SMG) Created by: BlackDante Skill level: 4 (for SMG) and 3.5 (for AR) no armor w/ speed, medkit, and kevlar Tip: only use if you have quick reactions and stay out of shotgun range near dem shottys. Watch out for knives. Classic Pistol Skill level: 1.5 Created by: FOFO? 1 armor w/ speed, knife, and kevlar Tip: Keep moving and be aware. Don't use it to charge at others. Good for showing off knife skills. RALLY CRY!! (SMG) Created by: nygepopo Skill level: 4 1 armor w/ speed, frag, and range Tip: use when losing in TDM. Tough to use but well worth it. Stay away from the action but constantly frag the middle and run away. Use your range to fend off people who chase you. Look out for landmines, snipers, and other fast players (smart ones).